


Помада

by Easy_Owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup, Twincest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Форд позволил Мэйбл сделать себе макияж.Стэну понравилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478333) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



> Этот перевод в свое время был для меня сущим мучением.  
> Мне до сих пор немножечко иррационально стыдно за него XD

Форд обещал Стэну держаться подальше от детей.

К сожалению, сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Он ожидал, что его проблемой станет Диппер, постоянно осаждавший его вопросами, но из укрытия в подвале его выманила Мэйбл.

Все началось, когда Форд нашел ее сидящей на ступеньках крыльца. Она с несчастным видом смотрела на дорогу в лес, подперев голову ладонями. Едва увидев ее, он хотел было развернуться и уйти, но не смог.

Прочистив горло, он обозначил свое присутствие. 

\- Кто..? - она обернулась, взглянув на него широко распахнутыми глазами. - А, это ты прадядя Форд.

\- Не ждал, что ты меня так назовешь, - улыбнулся он.

\- Ты ведь тоже наш прадядя, - ответила она удивленно.

\- И не поспоришь. Могу я присесть? - он указална место рядом с ней.

Мэйбл кивнула, и он сел на ступеньку. Они долго сидели молча, пока Стэнфорд снова не заговорил:  
\- Я не так давно тебя знаю, но можно задать личный вопрос? - он подождал утвердительного кивка и продолжил. - Ты выглядишь расстроенной. Можно узнать почему?

\- Ну... - она шмыгнула носом. - Если только ты не будешь смеяться.

\- Не буду, - заверил он ее.

\- Глупость, на самом деле, - шумно выдохнула Мэйбл. - Мои подружки должны были прийти ко мне завтра на пижамную вечеринку, но они обе все отменили в последний момент.

\- Неужели? - сочувственно спросил Форд.

\- Они не виноваты, - девочка покачала головой. - Кэнди заболела, а родителям Грэнды нужно уехать из города по делам, но они не хотят, чтобы она оставалась здесь. Так что...

\- Я понимаю.

\- Просто... Я так хотела провести с ними время. - Мэйбл пнула ком земли носком босоножки. - Ведь только с ними я могу заниматься всякими девчачьими делами. Вэнди, конечно, тоже девчонка, но она совершенно не интересуется ничем таким. Поэтому остаются только я, прадядя Стэн, Сус и Диппер. И никто из них не хочет составить мне компанию в этом.

\- В чем именно? - уточнил Форд.

\- Ну, в девчачьих занятиях. Делать друг другу прически и макияж, примерять наряды, болтать о мальчиках, красить друг другу ногти и все такое.

Форд размышлял, глядя на ее грустное личико, и понял, что может ей помочь.

\- Что ж, я думаю, что мог бы составить тебе компанию.

Мэйбл ахнула, глядя на него полным надежды взглядом, и, потрясая кулачками от волнения, спросила:  
\- Правда-правда?

Ее радость оказалась такой заразительной, что Форд не сдержал улыбки.

\- Конечно. Не вижу в этом...

Не последовавшее "ничего плохого" было перебито девочкой, повисшей у него на шее в крепком объятии. Теперь он уже не был так уверен, но не мог ее обидеть, забрав свои слова назад. Форд не хотел нарушать обещание, данное брату, но, взвесив все "за" и "против", он решил, что лучше нарушит свое слово, чем обидит племянницу.

Вот так он и очутился за кухонным столом, читая толстенную книгу, в то время как Мэйбл осторожно удерживала его руку. Она аккуратно красила его ногти, высунув от усердия кончик языка. Форд иногда отрывался от чтения, поглядывая на нее, и чувствовал, как теплеет в груди. Новость о том, что у него есть племянники стала единственным хорошим событием с момента его возвращения. А то что дети оказались такими потрясающе яркими и не похожими на остальных стало приятным бонусом.

Мэйбл оторвалась от своей работы и озадаченно нахмурилась.

\- Не знаю... Мне кажется, что розовый не твой цвет.

Форд посмотрел на свою левую руку, на все шесть блестящих ярко-розовых ногтей, и согласно кивнул.

\- Может быть красный?

\- Фу, нет! Красный давно вышел из моды.

\- Желтый?

\- Ммм, - Мэйбл задумчиво потерла подбородок. - Довольно оригинально, но нет.

\- Зеленый?

\- Будь серьезнее, прадядя Форд.

\- Я сама серьезность! Что не так с зеленым цветом? О, или может оранжевый, как мой свитер?

\- Нет-нет-нет! Это все слишком просто, - она расставила на столе в ряд все свои флакончики с лаком, рассматривая их. Наконец, она отдала предпочтение пурпурному с блестками. - Кажется, у нас есть победитель, - улыбнулась она, встряхнув флакончик.

Она аккуратно стерла розовый лак. Накрасив один ноготь пурпурным, она подняла взгляд на Форда:  
\- Ну как?

Он оторвался от книги и посмотрел на руку.

\- Мне нравится!

\- Правда? Мне тоже!

Воодушевившись, Мэйбл погрузилась в работу. Форд читал страницу за страницей, все больше поражаясь прочитанному - наука шагнула далеко вперед за время его отсутствия, и это было потрясающе. Он чувствовал себя невероятно умиротворенно.

\- Пурпурный на тебе смотрится просто изумительно, прадядя Форд! - Мэйбл подняла голову и широко улыбнулась.

Она уже почти закончила, и ему не хотелось, чтобы она уходила. Может предложить ей сделать еще что-нибудь девчачье? Он попытался припомнить, о чем еще она говорила.

\- Может сделаешь мне прическу, когда закончишь? - предложил он ей.

\- Ты правда разрешишь? - Мэйбл, казалось, была на седьмом небе от счастья.

Она и не думала, что он предложит что-то еще, но Форд так не веселился уже... честно говоря, он даже не помнил сколько.

\- Да, - кивнул он.

Мэйбл радостно взвизгнула и вылетела из комнаты, вернувшись с ворохом ленточек, бантиков и заколок. Форд вернулся к чтению, не забывая отвечать на все ее вопросы. Она рассказала ему о всех мальчиках, что ей нравятся, про группы, которые она слушает, он даже попросил у нее послушать диск "Пару раз". Мэйбл показала ему журнал об этой группе и рассказала об ее участниках все, что знала.

Когда она закончила с его волосами, он потер лицо и спросил:

\- Ну что, дальше макияж?

\- Ты шутишь? - Мэйбл выглядела так, словно сейчас взорвется.

\- Прихорашиваться и без макияжа?

\- Я принесу тени!

***  
Стэн окинул взглядом заваленный бумагами стол и вздохнул. Вчера был хороший день, Хижина Тайн собрала приличный доход. Ультиматум Форда путал все планы и нависал незримой тенью, не давая решить стоит ли заказать еще тех безделушек, что разлетались в сувенирной лавке, как горячие пирожки, если Хижина будет закрыта в конце лета. Он откинулся на спинку стула и устало потер глаза.

В доме стояла непривычная тишина. Диппер ушел к Сусу с ночевкой, а Мэйбл... К слову, а чем занималась Мэйбл? Он помнил, что вроде бы к ней должны были прийти подружки. Но он не слышал ни девчачьих визгов, ни грохота от кулаков Грэнды. Эта девица знала, как нужно шуметь.

Стэн решил, что проведает их после того, как немного перекусит. Он направился на кухню и обнаружил там брата. Он практически не видел его из-за огромной книги по теоретической физике, которую тот держал перед собой; Стэн закатил глаза.

Просто потрясающе.

Разве Форд не должен был торчать в подвале? Стэн прикинул сможет ли проскользнуть мимо него незамеченным. Он не чувствовал напряжения и, как правило, если Стэнфорд зарывался в книгу, то он не видел ничего вокруг. Стэн прокрался к холодильнику и взял молоко. Насыпав в чашку хлопьев, он собирался уже сесть за стол, чтобы поесть, как заметил что-то на голове Форда. Это был бантик? Или цветок?

Затем он увидел и его ногти. Накрашенные ногти Форда. И не просто накрашенные. Они были ярко-пурпурные и блестящие. Прищурившись, Стэнли приглядывался к ним, думая, не мерещится ли ему. В этот момент на кухню вбежала Мэйбл в обнимку со своей косметичкой, напевая на ходу:  
\- Я вернууууулась.

Форд опустил книгу и столкнулся взглядом со Стэном. Они смотрели друг на друга, в шоке вытаращив глаза, и одновременно выкрикнув имена друг друга.

\- Чур, мое счастье! - хихикнула девочка.

Первым в себя пришел Форд, выдав в эфир первое, что пришло на ум:  
\- Это так не работает. Мы произнесли не одно и то же.

\- Пфф, да практически то же самое, - снова захихикала Мэйбл, усаживаясь рядом с ним. - Прадядя Стэн, что скажешь? Правда прадядя Форд выглядит потрясающе?

Стэн не знал, что на это ответить. Он лишь беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот, сумев выдавить только:  
\- Что происходит?

\- Это новый имидж, прадядя Стэн! Помнишь, я говорила, что Кэнди и Грэнда не смогут прийти сегодня? Так что прадядя Форд был так любезен, что составил мне компанию в девчачьих делах.

Стэн припоминал, что Мэйбл говорила ему что-то сегодня в сувенирной лавке, но он отвлекся. Он как раз пытался уболтать очередного туриста купить очередную безделушку, когда она подошла и сказала... что-то. Может быть, о своих подружках? Но, невзирая на это, он совершенно точно не слышал никаких упоминаний о Форде.

Его близнец посмотрел на него с непрошибаемым спокойствием и спросил:  
\- Ну?

\- Что ну? - огрызнулся Стэн.

\- Ну, так что ты скажешь?

-Да, прадядя Стэн, хорошо я постаралась?

Пока Стэн колебался с ответом, Мэйбл вдруг стала размахивать руками:  
\- Нет-нет, стойте! Меня посетила великолепная идея! Мы можем устроить показ мод!

С точки зрения Стэна, этой идее было далеко до великолепия, и он хотел было возразить, но Мэйбл не спешила замолкать, с энтузиазмом глядя на Форда:  
\- Я сделаю тебе макияж, и мы можем подобрать тебе милый наряд. На чердаке полно старой одежды! Что скажешь?

Форд был практически напуган ее рвением, но Стэн видел, как смягчается выражение лица брата, пока он слушал болтовню девочки. И Стэн понимал его - Мэйбл было невозможно сопротивляться, особенно, когда она смотрит на тебя с таким обожанием.

Стэнли попытался побороть поднявшую голову ревность, но не преуспел, услышав как Форд отвечает ей:  
\- Конечно, дорогая, я не против.

Мэйбл, издав вопль, близкий к ультразвуку, обхватила руками его шею и крепко обняла. На мгновение Форд напрягся, но, осознав, что он вне опасности, расслабился и осторожно похлопал ее по спине. Девочка выпустила его из своего смертельного захвата и посмотрела на Стэна сверкающими от радости глазами.

\- Прадядя Стэн?

\- Что именно мне нужно делать?

\- Ну, - задумалась Мэйбл. - Форд - модель, я - модельер и визажист, так что ты будешь нашим зрителем. Просто подожди нас в гостиной. - С этими словами она схватила второго прадядю за руку и утащила за собой.

Стэн открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но закрыл его, вспомнив, что сказал Форд. Еще и таким небрежным тоном. Что ж, в эту игру могут играть двое - он ни за что не уступит ему звание любимого прадяди.

***  
Мэйбл держала в руках антикварно выглядящее платье. Форд с опаской разглядывал его.

\- Мне кажется оно уже давно вышло из моды.  
\- Это ведь винтаж!

\- А есть разница?

\- Ах, прадядя Форд, тебе еще столько предстоит узнать! - захихикала девочка и отбросила платье в сторону. - Но ты прав, оно совершенно не подходит твоему телосложению.  
Она снова закопалась в ворох одежды, пока Форд недоумевал, откуда здесь столько тряпья. Скорее всего, большую часть притащил Стэн для тех "странностей" в Хижине. Форд уже успел оценить экспонаты и найти их крайне оскорбительными. В этом городе жили сверхъестественные существа и происходили настоящие паранормальные явления, а его брат дурил людей, убеждая их, что существует что-то настолько неправдоподобное, как панда-оборотень.

Мысли о брате заставили его досадливо поморщиться. Он не очень-то и хотел дефилировать перед ним в женской одежде, но черта с два он обидит Мэйбл. К тому же, увидеть выражение лица Стэна было бы бесценно. В конце концов, Форд, в отличие от Стэна, всегда комфортно сосуществовал со своей сексуальностью.

Так что, когда ему на глаза попались черные кружевные чулки в комплекте с поясом и подвязками с маленькими бантиками, он, не раздумывая, схватил их. С самым невинным выражением лица он обернулся к Мэйбл.

-

Как насчет этого?

\- О, они будут потрясно смотреться с развевающейся юбкой! - просияла Мэйбл. - Кажется, я видела тут такую, - через некоторое время она торжествующе вытащила красную юбку и показала ему. - Ты будешь похож на Велму из Скуби-Ду! А теперь найдем тебе пиджак получше.

Она ухитрилась найти пиджак, не сильно отличавшийся от его собственного: он был цвета хаки, но короче, чем Форд привык носить. Он собрался было надеть его, но Мэйбл покачала головой:  
\- Нет-нет! Иди и переоденься, а когда вернешься я сделаю тебе макияж! И нас будет ждать первая прогулка по подиуму!

Форд еще раз взглянул на чулки и усмехнулся. Эта прогулка имела все шансы стать последней. Он был уверен, что Стэн сбежит, как только увидит его в этом виде. И Форд победит, хотя он не был уверен в том, что именно он выиграет от этого. Возможно, чувство превосходства, что раньше было величайшим призом. Форд быстро переоделся и позволил Мэйбл поработать тенями, тушью и помадой, и, мысленно ухмыляясь, представлял возможную реакцию Стэна.

***  
Мэйбл сделала несколько снимков на камеру и обхватила ладошками свое лицо, выражая восхищение:  
\- Боже мой, ты выглядишь просто потрясающе!

\- Спасибо, дорогая, мне тоже кажется, что выгляжу я неплохо, - усмехнулся Форд, признавая, что чувствует себя замечательно.

И ему станет еще лучше, когда он увидит выражение лица Стэна. Все шло просто идеально. Он закружился на месте, ощущая, как юбка скользит по его ногам. Форд знал, что ноги у него весьма красивые, и не только из-за чулок. Он был в превосходной форме, сказалось пребывание в другом измерении. И это было лишним поводом позлорадствовать, ведь Стэн, в отличие от него, совсем себя запустил.

Форд едва ли не насвистывал, пока спускался вниз по лестнице. Он остановился проверить на месте ли клипсы, в то время, как Мэйбл уже ворвалась в гостиную, чтобы объявить его выход. Она притащила с собой бумбокс и, включив очередной хит от "Пару раз", прокричала:  
\- Добрый вечер, Хижина Тайн! Добро пожаловать на первый ежегодный показ мод Мэйбл Пайнс! Поприветствуем же нашу первую модель, Стэнфорда Пайнса!

Форд прошел в комнату, светясь самодовольством, и понял, что превзошел все ожидания, когда Стэн, с безразличным видом пивший Питт-Колу, выплюнул свою газировку. Форд усмехнулся и прошелся по комнате с гордым видом, пока Мэйбл продолжала:  
\- О да, уважаемая аудитория! Стэнфорд Пайнс выглядит невероятно стильно в укороченном пиджаке, красной тюлевой юбке и...

Громкий стук в дверь прервал ее, и девочка, нахмурившись, выключила музыку.  
\- Кто это там?

Она прошла в прихожую, открыла дверь и с удивлением обнаружила за ней Грэнду.

\- Привет, Мэйбл!

\- Грэнда? Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Родители разрешили мне позвать кого-нибудь из друзей, и я решила позвать тебя. Я хотела позвонить, но мой телефон сломался. Опять! Представляешь?! - она крепко держала в руке сплющенный мобильный. - Так что? Ты можешь пойти?

-Ну... - Мэйбл растерянно обернулась на обоих Стэнов.

Форд вышел в прихожую, и Грэнда застыла в изумлении.

-Ну ничего себе! Твой прадядя определенно стал симпатичнее!

\- Эээ, Грэнда, это не совсем...

\- Это я, Стэн, - громко проговорил Форд, смакуя каждое слово. - Все верно, Стэнфорд Пайнс, мистер Загадка!

\- Здорово выглядите, мистер Пайнс!

\- О, большое спасибо, дорогая! Не забудь рассказать всем, как классно я выгляжу, хорошо? Мэйбл, подождешь минутку? Мне нужно кое-что проверить прежде, чем отпустить тебя к подружке.

Форд прошел обратно в гостиную.  


\- Ты сказал ей, что ты это я? - возмутился Стэн.

\- Лучше, чем рассказывать правду, верно? - рассмеялся он. - Мэйбл можно пойти в гости?

Стэн коротко кивнул, и Форд вернулся к девочкам.

\- Я подумал и решил, что ты можешь пойти в гости с ночевкой к своей подруге.

\- Но как же наш показ мод?

\- Мы можем провести его в другой раз. Помнишь, что ты сказала? Это только первый показ мод Мэйбл Пайнс.

Девочка счастливо взвизгнула и обняла его.  


\- Подожди немного, я соберусь за секунду, - сказала она Грэнде и убежала в дом.

***  
Пару минут спустя Стэн осознал, что остался в Хижине один на один со своим братом. Братом в юбке, с клипсами, зажавшими мочки ушей, накрашенными губами и в чулках. Боже правый, чулки! Прозрачные черные чулки со швами сзади обхватывали ноги его близнеца, как вторая кожа. Удерживаемые подвязками, они были длиной до середины бедра, - юбка не скрывала от него этих деталей. Никто не смог бы обвинить его за последовавшую реакцию, включавшую в себя газировку.

Он направился в свой кабинет, полагая, что это безумие закончено, и Форд вернется в свою лабораторию. Но он ошибся - Форд последовал за ним с улыбкой до ушей.

\- Ну? - снова спросил он.

\- Что ну? - повторно огрызнулся Стэн.

\- Как я выгляжу? - развел руками Стэнфорд.

\- Как идиот, - проворчал он в ответ, усаживаясь за стол.

\- Ой, да ладно, Стэнли, - закатил глаза Форд. - Ты подавился своим напитком, разбрызгав его повсюду. Можешь уже признать, что я сногсшибателен.

\- Выглядишь, как ботан в юбке.

\- Сексуальный ботан в юбке.

\- И по какой причине ты все еще здесь? - пробубнил Стэн, пытаясь отвлечься на ворох бумаг.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, - Форд присел на край стола, как какая-нибудь секретарша из пятидесятых.

\- И о чем же?

Форд облизнул губы, прикусил нижнюю, а Стэн почувствовал, что близок к обмороку. Помада. Зачем он вообще накрасил губы? Красная, блестящая, пошлая, безмерно отвлекающая помада. Это должно было выглядеть глупо и смешно. Но вместо этого она лишь подчеркнула идеальную форму его рта. Стэн никогда не замечал, что у его брата такие пухлые губы, особенно нижняя, которую так и хотелось прикусить. Стэн вернулся к своим бумагам - безопасным-безопасным бумагам.

\- Я хотел поговорить о детях, - заговорил Форд серьезным тоном. - Ты велел мне держаться подальше от них, но...

\- Нмкаких "но"! - Стэн громко ударил ладонями по столу. - Не приближайся к ним!

\- Стэнли, они моя семья, - выдвинул свой аргумент Форд, когда Стэн встал из-за стола и направился к двери. - Я хочу узнать их поближе.

\- Они твоя семья? - обернулся Стэн. - А что насчет меня? Я твоя семья, Стэнфорд! И что ты сделал с тех пор как вернулся, кроме того, что вел себя по-свински по отношению по мне?

\- Между нами все непросто, - парировал Форд, скрестив руки не груди. - И ты это знаешь. Но с детьми все иначе, они как чистый лист.

\- И что же теперь? Хочешь узнать их поближе? Хочешь, чтобы они полюбили тебя? Хочешь настроить их против меня? Или ты хочешь ранить их так же, как меня?

\- Стэнли, ты несешь полную чушь!

\- Да разве? - он вернулся к столу, сгребая с него пачку документов. - Взгляни, Стэнфорд. Счета, выплаты по закладной - все те вещи, что я делал, пока ты был в своем научно-фантастическом измерении! Я удерживал это место на плаву, и что я получил в качестве благодарности? Брата, который даже разговаривать со мной не хочет и выставляет меня прочь!

\- Выставляет? - нахмурился Форд. - Стэн, я никогда не говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

\- Вот только не надо пиздеть!

\- Не выражайся!

\- Да к черту! Детей здесь нет. Никого здесь нет, кроме тебя и меня, и ты сказал мне убираться к концу лета.

\- Нет! - с жаром возразил Форд. - Вспомни, я сказал, что хочу назад свой дом, свое имя и чтобы Хижина Тайн была закрыта. Я не говорил, что выгоняю тебя!

\- Не юли! Закрытие Хижины этому эквивалентно. Мне некуда идти, Стэнфорд. - он мрачно оглядел брата. - Но может мне просто разодеться, как ты, и встать на панель? Заработаю немного наличных.

\- Между прочим, я выгляжу вполне неплохо, - Форд растерянно растирал ладони.

\- О да, просто великолепно выглядишь.Как милая маленькая шлюха.

Форд ударил брата, но тот уклонился, грубо перехватывая оба его запястья.

\- Не просто шлюха, а которая даже ударить как следует не может.

\- Иди ты нахер, Стэнли! - выплюнул Форд.

\- Не выражайся, - усмехнулся Стэн.

\- Отпусти меня.

\- Нет.

\- Стэнли... - Форд сопротивлялся, но это лишь раззадоривало Стэна.

Стэнфод все еще сидел на столе; проклятущая юбка задралась как раз настолько, чтобы обнажить его неприкрытые чулками ноги. Стэн опустил глаза, разглядывая открывшийся вид, перевел взгляд на лицо брата, отмечая какие у него длинные и темные ресницы. Его глаза, подкрашенные мерцающими пурпурными тенями, сверкали от гнева, щеки разрумянились. И эта чертова красная-красная помада...

Стэн издал стон и подался вперед, ловя ртом чужие губы. На мгновение Форд замер на месте, но его сопротивление испарилось моментально, едва Стэн отпустил руки брата и зарылся пальцами в его густые волосы, выпутывая из них ленту с бантиком. Он наклонил голову, проталкивая язык в рот Форда.

Форд невнятно мычал в поцелуй, потрясенный самозабвенностью, с которой его целовали. Стэн выпутал одну руку из его шевелюры и заскользил ею верх по бедру Форда.  
Отстранившись, он обжег дыханием лицо брата и прошептал:  
\- Замечательно, я наконец-то нашел способ тебя заткнуть.  


\- Стэнли... - снова произнес Форд, сглотнув комок в горле.

Стэн неотрывно смотрел на его губы. Помада смазалась, и он размышлял над тем, что его собственный рот тоже ею перепачкан. И от этой мысли его захлестнуло горячей волной похоти; он огладил колено Форда, склонился ближе, добавляя охрипшим голосом:  


\- Я собираюсь слизать всю эту дурацкую помаду с твоего рта, Форд. - Стэн ловил расфокусированный взгляд брата, отмечая как расширились его зрачки; этот взгляд он узнал бы из тысячи. - И тебе нравится эта идея.

Форд отрицательно мотнул головой, на что Стэн хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Нравится, нравится. И ты хочешь меня, так ведь?  


\- Нет, - выдохнул Форд.

\- Да неужто? Мне задрать эту юбчонку и проверить?

Еще один отрицательный жест.

\- Мне остановиться? - спросил Стэн, все еще поглаживая его колено, не разрывая зрительного контакта. - Не лезть своими руками куда не надо?

\- Это куда же?

\- Ты же у нас умник, догадайся.

\- Стэн...

\- Что ж, посмотрим, - Стэнли поднялся ладонью выше по бедру, скользнув под юбку, и застыл, неверяще вытаращив глаза. Форд, покрасневший до корней волос, бубнил что-то про "оно шло в комплекте". И тогда Стэн понял, что ему не показалось; под его горячей ладонью действительно были трусики. Кружевные, мягкие женские трусики. С маленьким бантиком на резинке. Стэн попытался совладать с зашедшимся в груди сердцем. На Форде женское белье. Из всех вещей почему именно это? Хотя, он же объяснил - шло в комплекте. Форд не был бы собой, не прояви он свою фирменную педантичность.

Стэн провел ладонью по кружевной ткани, ощущая чужое возбуждение; Форд запрокинул голову, застонав в голос. Стэн же, ругнувшись про себя, ощутил, как его член вполне заинтересовано зашевелился в штанах.

Исполняя обещание, он принялся сосредоточенно вылизывать губы Форда, не переставая двигать рукой; Форд же выдыхал отчаянные стоны в промежутках между поцелуями и безотчетно двигал бедрами навстречу ласкающей ладони. Стэн удобнее усадил его на стол, сметая на пол бумаги и ручки, и прихватил зубами за нижнюю губу на мгновение, прежде чем спуститься влажными жалящими поцелуями на его шею.  
\- Ты только посмотри, - севшим голосом заметил Стэнли. - Тебе действительно нравится.

Форд хотел снова позвать его по имени, но у него вырвался лишь невразумительный стон, когда Стэн медленно опустился перед ним на колени и подтянул его ближе к краю стола. Он задрал мешавшуюся юбку выше и, обхватив колени Форда, развел их шире, обжигая дыханием возбужденный до боли член.

\- Напоминаю, мы тут одни, так что можешь не сдерживать себя.

Стэн покрывал короткими голодными поцелуями его бедра, вылизывал и кусал.

\- Можешь кричать в голос, шлюшка, - прорычал он, разрывая зубами нейлоновые чулки.

Форд попытался возразить, но вдруг вскрикнул - Стэн прижался к его паху ртом, обводя губами стоящий колом член. Раздался звук рвущейся ткани; Форд знал, что одежда была старой, но даже не подозревал, что она так легко выйдет из строя, что и случилось - Стэн буквально разрывал его нижнее белье, стаскивая прочь, толкая Форда на грань обморока. Стэнли, наконец-то, взял его в рот на всю длину, и сердце Форда заколотилось где-то в глотке.  
Форд страстно застонал, скребя пальцами по столешнице, пока Стэн заглатывал его сильнее. Он дразнил чувствительную головку, обводил языком ствол, а Форд задыхался и кусал костяшки пальцев, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не опустить руку на затылок брата - брата, на секундочку, - чтобы насадить его сильнее. Но, не совладав с собой, он все же начал двигаться навстречу горячему влажному рту, вскидывая бедра.

Чувствуя, как теряет над собой всякий контроль, Форд протяжно застонал и вцепился в плечи Стэна; ему казалось, что он рушится, исчезает из бытия, и он сильнее впился в плечи брата пурпурными ногтями. Оргазм накатил мощной волной, оставляя его опустошенным, с пунцовыми щеками и мелко подрагивающими мышцами.  
Стэн отстранился, силясь выровнять дыхание, и перевернул Форда на живот. Тот слушал его тяжелое дыхание, как он поспешно выпутывается из одежды. Форд увидел краем глаза, как он роется в ящике стола, являя миру массу бесполезного хлама. Но что бы он ни искал, он явно это нашел, а Форд резко осознал, что стоит, ожидающе выпятив голый зад.

Он услышал, как позади него с негромким щелчком открылась крышечка флакона; влажная ладонь скользнула по его спине вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь ниже, проскальзывая между ягодиц, поглаживая и мягко надавливая. Форд прижался полыхающей щекой к прохладному дереву столешницы, тихо постанывая, пока смазанный палец аккуратно проникал в него. К первому добавился второй, и он чувствовал, что, несмотря на то, что совсем недавно кончил, снова возбуждается в ответ на проникновение.

\- Какой же ты тесный... - горячее дыхание Стэна шевелило волосы на затылке Форда.

\- Тогда растяни меня как следует, - выдохнул Форд.

\- Что? - Стэн замер, думая, не ослышался ли он.

Форд качнулся назад, насаживаясь на остановившиеся пальцы.

\- Ты был прав, мне действительно нравится. Я всегда... - он покачал головой. - Ты нужен мне. Хочу почувствовать тебя в себе.

Пальцы Стэна снова пришли в движение; Форд удовлетворенно выдохнул, двигаясь им навстречу. Он разочарованно застонал, когда они покинули его тело, но их место практически сразу заняло что-то куда более крупное и горячее. Стэн осторожно проникал в его тело, но к черту бы эту осторожность - Форду хотелось быстрее и грубее.

\- Ну же, - он ударился лбом о столешницу. - Ну же, Стэн, быстрее!

\- Будь терпеливее.

\- Нет, - простонал Форд.

\- В этом и заключается твоя проблема, умник. Всегда спешишь. Не беспокойся, я трахну тебя так, как ты захочешь.

Форду перехватило дыхание от этих слов, и он закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Стэн толкался в него, выдыхая удивленное "черт".

\- Как же давно, давно это было... - шептал он на выдохе.

"Великолепно", - не без извращенного ликования думал Форд. Ему претила мысль, что у Стэна мог быть кто-то еще. И если он честен сейчас, то повод для беспокойства отсутствовал.

Стэн ускорил темп, и до Форда дошло, что все эти крики и стоны, полные экстаза, принадлежат ему самому. Стол под ними скрежетал и качался с ними в такт. Форду казалось, что он сошел с ума - совершенно невозможно мужчине его возраста достигнуть разрядки дважды за такой короткий промежуток, - но вот поди ж ты!

Стэн до боли прикусил его плечо, кончая следом.

Опустошенные, они лежали вповалку, выравнивая дыхание.  
\- Чертова помада, - севший голос Стэна нарушил тишину.

\- Ммм? - поднял голову Форд, но брат лишь неопределенно махнул рукой.

Форд подумал немного и не смог удержаться от хохота.  
\- Что смешного? - нахмурился Стэн.

\- Мэйбл... когда я отпустил ее к подружке, я сказал ей, что это только первый показ мод. Что будут другие. Но теперь я думаю, что и второго-то не переживу, если они все будут заканчиваться так же.

Стэн лишь усмехнулся в ответ, зная, что он будет более чем в порядке после второго захода.


End file.
